<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Testified Surprise by Mara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043376">That Testified Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara'>Mara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TharnType the Series (TV), บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Rewrite, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While drunk, Techno reveals something to Tharn and Type that he never intended.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Techno/Tharn/Type (Love by Chance)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>443</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, <em>this time</em> I’m writing the TharnType version of Techno. The story starts near the end of LBC, but without the grossest bits. The dialogue in the first section is lifted directly from ep. 13 (with significant grammatical tweaks from the Line TV subtitles, which are...interesting).</p>
<p>If you’ve gotten this far, hopefully you’ve noticed that this is a Tharn/Type/Techno fic. If that makes you mad, please hit the back button. If you already ship them, welcome. If you’re willing to consider the ship, please take a ride with me. If I haven’t convinced you at the end, I won’t be insulted.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno was the captain of the football team, which had been his dream. He was the captain and a senior and life was good. </p>
<p>Okay, he was still single and had never even gotten past kissing someone but what the hell. It wasn’t <em>his</em> fault that the two people he was interested in were in a very very (very) loving relationship. (Sometimes he wished they could be a little less loving, at least in public. They could be a bit much.)</p>
<p>But hey, he had great friends, so…whatever.</p>
<p>Pouring more into his glass, he waved at Type. “Why are you in such a mood to drink tonight?”</p>
<p>Type shrugged. “You said you’re lonely, so I wanted to keep you company.”</p>
<p>“Of course, I don’t have someone like you do.”</p>
<p>“So find someone.”</p>
<p>Techno managed a laugh that probably sounded legit. “Damn, you know me. Girls don’t dig a guy like me. Only my little brother keeps checking on me. Since he knows our parents are working outside Bangkok again, and I plan to hang out here with you, he keeps calling me to go back home early.”</p>
<p>“That’s strange. Nic? Caring about you this much?” Type shook his head. </p>
<p>“Why? Do you envy me that I have a nice brother?”</p>
<p>“Nah.” Type filled up both of their glasses.</p>
<p>“Bottoms up. Drink fast, drunk fast, leave fast. So I can sleep peacefully.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Type slowed down after a few drinks but let Techno go on. The guy needed to relax. He was wound tighter than a ball of rubber bands, for fuck’s sake. He drank a soda while Techno rambled on about football.</p>
<p>Finally, Techno had clearly had enough and Type took the bottle out of his hand. “Okay, buddy, time to go.”</p>
<p>“Gon’ drink more.”</p>
<p>“Not now.” Shaking his head, Type pulled Techno to his feet, grateful the other guy was smaller and not difficult to guide when drunk. “Let’s go. Oh, don’t forget your phone.” Type saw it sitting on the table by his glass and grabbed it just as it started vibrating. He stuck it in his own pocket until they got to the car. It vibrated two more times just getting to the parking lot and Type grumbled.</p>
<p>Pouring Techno into the passenger seat, Type sat down in the driver’s seat and pulled the phone out to check it, entering the passcode. (The passcode was the birthday of Thai national football team captain Siwarak Tedsungnoen, of course. Duh.)</p>
<p>Fuck, it looked like Nic had been either texting or calling every 20 minutes since they got to the bar. What was up there?</p>
<p>Scrolling back through the evening’s texts, Type scowled harder. Loving brother or not, this was fucking creepy. Going back farther, it looked like it was a pattern. Did the kid do anything other than pester his brother about his whereabouts?</p>
<p>Techno leaned against the window, about three-quarters asleep, murmuring something. Type looked at him, looked at the phone, then sighed, shoving the phone in Techno’s pocket and pulling out his own phone.</p>
<p>“Hey there,” Tharn said when he answered. “What’s up?”</p>
<p>“I’m bringing Techno back with me.”</p>
<p>“Is he okay? Did he get sick?”</p>
<p>“No…just drunk as usual.” Type couldn’t figure out how to explain. </p>
<p>“Okay?”</p>
<p>“Look, I just don’t want to take him home.”</p>
<p>“I’m not arguing with you. He’s my friend too.”</p>
<p>Type sighed. “I saw a bunch of texts and calls from Nic and something is bothering me. I don’t know what.”</p>
<p>“Then bring him here.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tharn ended the call and stared at the phone for a long moment. If there was one thing that hadn’t changed about his boyfriend in three years, it was that he was a creature of impulse and instinct and he sucked at thinking before he acted.</p>
<p>The thing was…his instincts had gotten a hell of a lot better. Better enough that if he was worried, Tharn was worried too.</p>
<p>Techno was, well, he’d been their staunchest ally, best friend, and all-around cheerleader since the beginning. They owed him a hell of a lot, so if there was something wrong, the least they could do was offer him their couch for a night.</p>
<p>Not that they hadn’t tried to do more, like set him up with a girlfriend or boyfriend. Somehow it always ended up with Techno being great friends with whoever it was, but nothing more. He was really good at making friends.</p>
<p>Leaning his head back on the couch, Tharn waited for them to arrive. After a wait that seemed interminable, Type texted that they were downstairs. Shoving on his shoes, Tharn hurried down in time to meet Type and a very floppy and drunk Techno in the lobby.</p>
<p>Tharn slung Techno’s arm over his shoulder and the two of them guided him into the elevator and into their apartment. Head lolling, Techno smiled up at both of them. “Hiiiiii!” he said, trying to wave but basically flapping his hand against Tharn’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Tharn said, trying not to laugh.</p>
<p>“’s good you’re here too.”</p>
<p>“I do live here, y’know,” Tharn said as they set him down on the couch and Type rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“No no no no, I mean in the dream. Good dream.” Techno’s smile was…off.</p>
<p>“Sure, dream, whatever.” Type sat down on the couch next to him.</p>
<p>“Maybe this time you’ll kiss me,” Techno said, flopping back against the couch cushions.</p>
<p>Tharn choked on the air and stared at Type, who was staring back at him.</p>
<p>“Er,” Tharn said. “Techno?”</p>
<p>“Mmm?”</p>
<p>“Do you know who I am?”</p>
<p>“’Course I do. You’re Tharn and he’s Type. So silly, forgetting your names.”</p>
<p>“And you want one of us to kiss you.”</p>
<p>“’Course not!” Techno laughed uproariously, holding his stomach.</p>
<p>Oh, Tharn thought. </p>
<p>“Both of you! If ‘m gonna dream, might as well dream the best. Dream what I always wanted.”</p>
<p>Tharn groped behind him until he found a chair, then sat down very carefully as his entire world tilted on its axis. Type had buried his face in his hands and was muttering something, although Tharn wasn’t sure he wanted to know what.</p>
<p>Techno smiled happily and leaned into Type’s side. “Feels nice t’be here. ‘s not fair that everyone else has someone. Ae and Can and you and Champ and—”</p>
<p>“Do you want to kiss Ae or the others?” Type asked, craning his head around to look at Techno without knocking him off-balance.</p>
<p>Techno’s face scrunched into an expression looked like he’d been offered a bowl of lemons and caterpillars. “Ewww. No. Only you. Yer special.” He gave them both a glassy smile and then slumped against Type’s shoulder, clearly asleep.</p>
<p>Tharn looked at Type. At this point they should be laughing their asses off, plotting how they would tease him in the morning, but this wasn’t funny. At all.</p>
<p>“He’s…drunk?” Type tried, easing Techno’s head onto the arm of the couch as he stood up.</p>
<p>“Have you ever known him to lie while drunk? Or make something up?” Tharn crossed his arms.</p>
<p>“No.” Type stared down at Techno before dragging his legs up onto the couch so he could sleep more comfortably.</p>
<p>Tharn got the extra blanket out of the cupboard and draped it over Techno, pausing to look at him. What the heck?</p>
<p>“I guess we’ll see what he says in the morning.” Type didn’t sound entirely sure of himself, which Tharn considered an entirely reasonable reaction.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Techno came to consciousness slowly. He wasn’t in his bed, that he was sure of. When he thought he could handle it, he cracked one eye open. It wasn’t too bright, so he opened both eyes, only to get a sideways view of Tharn and Type sitting in chairs and…staring creepily at him.</p>
<p>Slowly, he sat up, a blanket falling off him. Okay, he was in their apartment. And they were still staring at him. </p>
<p>Techno looked at Type. He looked at Tharn. He looked down at himself, but everything looked normal. He patted his face, which seemed to be more or less as he’d left it. “Hi?” </p>
<p>They both flinched.</p>
<p>“Okay, you’re freaking me out. Did you, like, draw on my face with a marker or something?”</p>
<p>Tharn almost grinned.</p>
<p>“No, jerk, we didn’t draw on your face,” Type said, rolling his eyes in a much more normal fashion.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” He looked at Tharn. “You’d tell me if he had, right?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I’d tell you.” Now Tharn was definitely grinning.</p>
<p>“Great. So…” Techno slapped his knees. “Why am I here then?”</p>
<p>Type and Tharn looked at each other. “Uh, I had a weird feeling about Nic,” Type said slowly, not meeting his eyes. “He just kept calling and texting and it bugged me.”</p>
<p>“I told you you’re jealous that I have such a nice brother.”</p>
<p>Type jerked. “You remember that?”</p>
<p>“That was before I started drinking.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Type looked at Tharn again. “Well, um…Nic left you about a million messages and texts. It’s weird.”</p>
<p>Techno shrugged. “Okay. Well, thanks for taking care of me. I should probably head home. See you later at practice?”</p>
<p>“Mmm, yeah. Lemme give you a ride.”</p>
<p>“Okay, thanks.” Type stretched and hit the bathroom quickly. When he came out, Type and Tharn jumped apart like they had been caught doing something wrong. “If you guys wanna get it on, I can take the bus, y’know.”</p>
<p>Type just growled at him and stomped toward the door, Techno trailing behind him, laughing and avoiding the usual swat from Type.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It only took a few minutes to drive him home and Techno stepped out of the car. “Hey, thanks for the ride.”</p>
<p>Type had a weird look on his face. “Maybe I should come in.”</p>
<p>“Okay, now you’re freaking me out. I’m walking into my own house. It’s fine.”</p>
<p>Type frowned, but finally nodded.</p>
<p>Techno jogged up to the door, opened it and turned to wave goodbye at Type, who finally started to drive away. Turning back to the house, Techno found Nic and Kla standing right in front of him, staring like Type and Tharn had been.</p>
<p>“Whoa, too close too close!” he exclaimed, backpedaling and nearly falling on his ass.</p>
<p>“Where have you been?” Nic asked.</p>
<p>“I went drinking with Type. He took me back to their place,” Techno said, confused.</p>
<p>Kla scowled. “What did they do?”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong with everyone today?” Techno pushed in between the two of them and stepped into the house. “My friends didn’t do anything to me. I slept on their couch and Type brought me home.”</p>
<p>Stomping up the steps, Techno didn’t turn around because he didn’t want to see anyone else staring at him. He needed a shower and some coffee and then maybe he’d be able to figure out what was going on.</p>
<p>Dropping his clothes in the hamper, Techno grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist as he opened his bedroom door…only to find Kla standing there, waiting. “Uh…”</p>
<p>Kla stared at his chest, eyes moving slowly down.</p>
<p>Techno stepped back and slammed the door closed, leaning against the other side. Okay, seriously, what the actual <em>fuck<em>?</em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly. Y’know, maybe he should just head to campus. He could shower in the locker room and avoid…whatever the hell was going on here.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Putting his dirty clothing back on, Techno threw some things in a bag, grabbed his phone, keys, and backpack and stood in front of his door for a second. Then he threw it open, jogging past a startled Kla as he yelled, “Going to class, see you later!”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>By the time he was on the bus, he was already laughing at himself. He really needed to stop taking everything Type said so seriously. He probably just hadn’t felt like dragging his drunk ass into his house and up to the bed. And now he was suspecting a high school kid of…what? Something nefarious.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Well, it wouldn’t hurt to get to campus early for his 1 pm class. After he showered, he could head to the library and do some work there.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Type didn’t have to look to know that Tharn was watching both him and Techno jog across the field. Years as a couple let him feel Tharn’s eyes run up his bare legs. And now there was the added layer of the way he knew Tharn was looking at Techno as well.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>They hadn’t exactly discussed the Techno issue because what the hell do you say when your best friend drunkenly admits to being in love with you and your boyfriend? </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>But it was hard to not look at him differently now. Hard to not evaluate everything he said or did as evidence for whether he’d been serious while he was drunk. Or not serious. Whatever it was. Truthful?</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Type!” Techno yelled.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“What?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’ve been trying to get your attention. Can we start practice now?” Head tilted, Techno smirked at him and Type found (to his surprise) that he was blushing.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Uh, yeah.” Turning, he waved at the rest of the team, who were watching with obvious amusement. “You lot get to drills. Go on!”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Once practice got going, things felt a lot more normal and Type relaxed, teasing Techno, ordering the freshmen around, and all the other usual things to be done. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>While the newbies were doing sprints, Type wandered over to Techno. “So, how was it at home?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Hmm?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“When you went home this morning. Was everything okay?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Techno chuckled. “Nic and Kla were staring at me just like you two did. I don’t know what’s gotten into all of you.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Kla was there.” Type found his hands forming into fists without his conscious input. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yeah, I guess he slept over. He looked weird this morning, though.” Techno looked at the other side of the field. “Hey, Champ, are you keeping an eye on that lot over there?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>As Techno wandered off to see what the other group was doing, Type took several deep breaths and unclenched his fists. There wasn’t anything he could do right now except keep everything moving.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>When practice ended, Type glanced at Tharn, then followed Techno into the locker room so they could shower and change. Toweling off his hair, Type wandered over to his locker as Techno opened his and took out his backpack. The backpack immediately buzzed.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Type tried to be subtle as he watched Techno take out his phone, frowning as it buzzed again.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Unable to take the tension, Type burst out, “Is it Nic?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Techno looked at him, clearly startled. “What?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“The texts. Is he bugging you again?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“It’s not a big deal.” Techno shrugged, dropping his phone back into the bag.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“But Kla—”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“I said it’s not a big deal.” Techno actually sounded a little snappish, which was unusual.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Type scowled, then ran his hands through his hair, irritated. “Why don’t you stay with Tharn and me again tonight? We can hang out when we’re not drunk.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Head tilted, Techno studied him. “What’s going on?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“I don’t know,” Type said, sighing. “Just come hang out with us, okay?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Techno finally shrugged. “Sure, I guess so. But…won’t Tharn mind?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Nope.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Ooookay. Well then, I guess tonight would be fine.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Or maybe the weekend,” Type muttered.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“What was that?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Coughing, Type continued getting dressed. “Nothing.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Techno shook his head in confusion.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Tharn was more than happy to have both of them in his car and on the way to their apartment. He had to stop himself from looking in the mirror every minute to make sure Techno was still there. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Type was managing to hold an entire conversation with Techno, but Tharn was…actually, he wasn’t sure what he was at this point. He just knew that Type was worried about Techno’s safety and that was more than enough for him. At least while Techno was with them, they knew he would be safe.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Techno had been baffled when they categorically refused to go by his house to pick up some clothing and things. But without even discussing it, neither Tharn nor Type wanted to give Techno the chance to change his mind and stay at the house.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Tharn made dinner while the other two argued about something to do with football and Tharn found himself grinning fondly at them as they started looking up stats on their phones to back up their positions. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>After dinner, they all worked on homework. Techno flopped sideways onto the couch with a textbook, Type sitting down at the other end with his own book. Tharn grabbed his laptop and sat on the floor in front of the couch, leaning sideways against Type’s legs, but also back against the side of Techno’s. Occasionally, Type would absently run fingers through Tharn’s hair or Techno would shift and Tharn could lean his head against Techno’s legs instead.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Okay, he only managed to write another page in his paper, but he didn’t care. This was good.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Then, when Techno came out of the bathroom in Type’s sweats, with the legs rolled up at the bottom, it was all Tharn could do to not ruffle his hair and tickle his chin. It was <em>adorable</em>. One glance at Type showed that he was thinking something similar.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>It was probably fortunate that Techno wasn’t looking at them, because who could tell how he would interpret their smiles.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“…and that project will be done.” Techno paused, turning around. “Were you listening?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Tharn froze, because he absolutely hadn’t been, but thankfully Type was quicker witted at moments like this. “Of course,” he said, rolling his eyes. “The biology project and your annoying partner.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Techno smiled and Tharn let out a soft sigh of relief. Then he went back to thinking how adorable and little Techno looked in those sweats. Okay, he was really only about 10 cm shorter than Type but still…cute.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>They watched a movie and ate too much popcorn and eventually Techno fell asleep on the couch and they covered him up again. Type looked at him sleeping and had to fight the desire to lean over and kiss him good night.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>The surprise made him have to sit down and blink a few times while his brain caught up. He’d kind of noticed Tharn’s fond smile as he looked at Techno and had been surprised how little that bothered him, but he hadn’t really considered his own feelings.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>This was <em>Techno</em>. He’d known him for-fucking-ever, it seemed. He couldn’t possibly be interested in him, could he? Surely he would have noticed that at some point in the last however-many years.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Well, there was the minor fact that he’d been a giant asshole of a homophobe before he met Tharn. But still.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Techno was attractive, but they knew a lot of attractive people. Pete was downright gorgeous and the thought of kissing him was unappealing. But Techno was different, was the thing. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Type?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Hmm?” Type looked at Tharn, who was smiling at him.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Let’s get some sleep.” Tharn held out a hand.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Taking Tharn’s hand, Type stood and went to brush his teeth. Right. Sleep. Maybe things would make more sense in the morning.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things didn’t make more sense in the morning.</p><p>Type stirred as he heard Techno and Tharn speaking softly at the table. He considered rolling over and going back to sleep, but when he cracked an eye open, he was riveted by the sight of sleepy Techno and amused Tharn trying to feed him congee.</p><p>Once again, Type searched his heart for the jealousy he should be feeling right now. He should be surging out of bed and slapping that spoon away, yelling at the two of them, doing <em>something</em>. Instead it was frankly the most adorable thing he’d ever seen, as a grinning Tharn tried to poke the spoon into Techno’s mouth and Techno pouted at him.</p><p>When Type finally sat up, Tharn turned and grinned at him and Techno got a strange look on his face.</p><p>“Morning, sunshine,” Tharn called.</p><p>Type just raised an eyebrow at him as he rolled to stand up. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tharn openly ogling him and hmm…was Techno doing the same?</p><p>Tempting as it was to yell ‘gotcha’, Type instead stood up slowly, stretching his arms over his head to best showcase his athletic body.</p><p>If they’d been alone, Type had no doubt Tharn would already be kissing him. He turned, expression as innocent as he could make it. Both Tharn and Techno were staring, unblinking. It was all Type could do to not smirk at them as he wandered into the bathroom.</p>
<hr/><p>Tharn couldn’t breathe as he watched his evil boyfriend saunter away from them, ass practically wiggling in glee.</p><p>Type was going to be the death of him, but what a way to go.</p><p>Across from him, Techno looked equally gobsmacked. Tharn took a moment to enjoy the look on Techno’s face but hastily looked away before Techno caught him.</p><p>When Type sauntered out a few minutes later, Tharn and Techno were studiously not looking at each other. Techno jumped up and dashed past Type into the bathroom.</p><p>Type grinned at Tharn, looking thoroughly pleased with himself. Tharn couldn’t help standing and closing the distance between them.</p><p>Type went willingly into his arms and they kissed, deep longing kisses.</p>
<hr/><p>There was a sound of a clearing throat behind them and Type jumped back, having momentarily forgotten they weren’t alone. Techno grinned at them. “You could just kick me out for a bit.”</p><p>“No, we—” Type felt bad about the teasing now.</p><p>“Y’know, since it’s the weekend, I’m going to the movies,” he said, winking. “A nice long movie. Bye!” Grabbing his wallet off the table, he left.</p><p>Tharn wrapped himself around Type’s back, chin on his shoulder and sighed. “Type?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“I have a question. And I need you to not freak out. Or punch me.”</p><p>“That’s not ominous <em>at all</em>.”</p><p>“Type.”</p><p>“Fine. What?”</p><p>Tharn took a deep breath. “Just now…did you want Techno to join us in kissing?”</p><p>It turns out that hearts really can just stop beating due to stress, because Type’s absolutely did. He made a gargling noise.</p><p>“I ask because I did,” Tharn whispered.</p><p>Type just stood there. Heart still erratic, he was frozen.</p><p>“Type.” Tharn sounded worried, squeezing Type’s stomach. “I’m sorry, I take it back, forget I ever said it.”</p><p>“Yes,” Type said.</p><p>“Good! We’ll pretend it—”</p><p>“I mean yes, I wanted that.”</p><p>It was Tharn’s turn to freeze.</p><p>“I wanted him to walk over to us and join in.” Type felt the words tumbling out as if they’d been waiting for this moment.</p><p>“What would you have done?” Tharn asked.</p><p>Type breathed in and out a few times. “Kissed him. Then put him on the bed and fucked him into the mattress like you do to me.”</p>
<hr/><p>Tharn’s head spun. “Isn’t <em>that</em> a pretty image,” he murmured into Type’s ear. And it was. He could see it: Type bent over a squirming Techno, Tharn guiding him in preparing Techno. Slowly, torturously preparing him.</p><p>Type could obviously feel his growing erection and pushed his hips back against Tharn. “Would you like that? Would you like to watch me do that?”</p><p>“Fuck yeah. We could take turns with him.”</p><p>Type’s breathing hitched and Tharn rutted against him. “Oh shit,” Type said. “What do we do?”</p><p>“Right now? I take you to bed because I can’t wait any longer. After that, I have no idea.”</p><p>Tharn dragged Type back to the bed and climbed on top of him.</p>
<hr/><p>Techno’s easy grin dropped as soon as the apartment door shut behind him. This sucked. Groaning, he started to walk aimlessly through the neighborhood. He was going to have to go home. Or find a roommate and convince his parents he needed an apartment.</p><p>It wasn’t that much longer. He would graduate, get a job, maybe at the gym, and figure out what he was going to do with his life. Maybe he should move far away so he didn’t have to see Type and Tharn being happy in love.</p><p>But that would be worse, so he dismissed the idea. He’d apply for jobs, find another single guy who wanted to share expenses. Meanwhile, he’d go back home to save money. Whatever was up with Nic and Kla had hopefully sorted itself out by now.</p><p>With a plan in mind, he decided his original idea to see a movie was a good one. Looking around, he found he was a few blocks from the right bus line.</p><p>When he got back to the apartment several hours later, Type and Tharn looked oddly tense. Great, he really was fucking things up by being here. He gave them a cheerful grin and wiggled his fingers. “Hey, I’m gonna grab my stuff and be out of your hair!”</p><p>“What?” Type said.</p><p>“Things to do, people to see, and I can’t take up your couch forever.” He shoved clothing in his bag, not looking at them.</p><p>“But Kla—”</p><p>“Just like I said after practice. It’s nothing,” Techno said. “I let my imagination run away with me.” He gave them another smile. </p><p>“But—” Tharn began.</p><p>“It’s fine!” He ducked into the bathroom to grab his toothbrush. When he emerged, they were whispering furiously to each other. “Seriously, don’t worry about me.”</p><p>Type stood. “Wait, can we talk about this?”</p><p>Wagging a finger at them, Techno grinned. “Thanks for everything. Now carry on with what you were doing.”</p>
<hr/><p>As the door shut behind Techno <em>again</em>, Type fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. “Fuck,” he said.</p><p>“Yeah.” Tharn put his head down on his arms on the table.</p><p>Type felt like he’d been in a car accident: tossed around, sore, confused. Emotional whiplash. A few days ago, it would never have occurred to him to consider having sex with Techno or being in a relationship with him. Then Tharn had asked and suddenly his brain wouldn’t stop giving him non-stop full-color porn of the three of them. But before he’d even gotten that bizarre idea settled in his mind, Techno was blithely marching out the door.</p><p>The bed dipped as Tharn joined him, pulling Type close under his chin. “What do you want?”</p><p>To his shock, Type felt tears in his eyes. “I don’t know,” he said when he could do it without sounding like he was crying.</p><p>Tharn knew anyway, of course. “Hey, it’s okay,” he said, cuddling him. “Things have been moving fast.”</p><p>“What do <em>you</em> want?”</p><p>Tharn was silent for a long time, idly rubbing Type’s back. “I didn’t realize how greedy I am.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I want both of you to be mine.” Tharn’s voice was soft and dreamy. “I want to spoil you both. Feed you, make love to you, take care of you. I want Techno to stop being lonely and be ours.”</p><p>Type’s face was hot and he turned so he could bury it in Tharn’s chest. “That’s not greedy. It…it sounds good.”</p><p>“You’re really not jealous?” Tharn’s tone sounded carefully nonjudgmental. “I thought—”</p><p>“If it was someone else, maybe. Okay, <em>definitely.</em> But it’s No. He’s been there all along for us.”</p><p>“Yeah, but he’s gone home.”</p><p>“Because he thinks he’s bothering us. Or we’re bothering him.” Type scowled. “Is it safe to let him go home?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Tharn pushed on Type’s shoulders so he could look at him. “Do you think it’s safe?”</p><p>“Gah, I’m not sure. It’s just…Nic has always been a bit spoiled and it’s only gotten worse the past few years. This sudden interest in his brother is weird. And what’s up with Kla?”</p><p>Tharn chewed on his bottom lip. “Techno was weirded out by him, even if he’s denying it now.”</p><p>“Techno has the survival instincts of a newborn kitten, so if even <em>he</em> noticed something, that’s not a good sign.”</p><p>Tharn sighed. “We can’t just kidnap him from the house.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>Raising his eyebrows, Tharn just looked at him.</p><p>“Fine, we can’t.”</p><p>“We can drop by, though.” Tharn looked thoughtful. “Pick him up to go to class, things like that.”</p><p>Type nodded slowly. “Text him.”</p><p>“Exactly. Better than nothing.”</p><p>Type thumped his forehead against Tharn’s chest. “This is all fucking bizarre.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p>
<hr/><p>Tharn was frankly astonished that Type wasn’t ragingly jealous and threatening to cut off Tharn’s dick right now. He couldn’t possibly have predicted this outcome. And yet Type was right. Techno was always there. Not in a bad way, just a constant in their lives.</p><p>And fuck, now that he’d thought about it, he couldn’t stop thinking about putting Techno between Type and himself. Techno was several centimeters smaller than both of them. He’d fit so perfectly tucked under Type’s or Tharn’s chin. </p><p>Tharn wanted to erase the loneliness Techno covered with jokes. He wanted to make him laugh for real.</p>
<hr/><p>As he walked the few blocks from the bus to the house, Techno gave himself a pep talk. “I let Tharn and Type’s paranoia go to my head. There’s nothing sinister going on with Nic and Kla. Nic is asking me to come home because he’s worried. Or he wants me to make dinner. Something.”</p><p>Dinner seemed like a normal place to start, so he went straight to the kitchen when he got to the house. He wasn’t much of a cook but he could make rice and heat some curry.</p><p>Before he’d done more than get out the rice cooker, Nic clattered down the stairs. “There you are!”</p><p>“Here I am.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you reply?”</p><p>“I’ve been busy.” Techno measured out the rice and water and started hunting through the freezer. “You really don’t need to text that many times, y’know.” Turning around with a package in his hand, he noticed Nic doing something on his phone. “You definitely don’t need to text me now, since I’m right here!”</p><p>Nic looked up, smiling. “Oh, just texting a friend.”</p><p>Techno thought about asking if it was Kengkla, but he put the curry into a pan instead. </p><p>Nic got out bowls, silverware, and napkins. “So…I was planning to go out tonight.”</p><p>Techno looked at him. “Is your—”</p><p>“My homework is all done, <em>Dad</em>. There’s this girl and a movie she wants to see.”</p><p>“Fine.” Techno focused on stirring the curry rather than the fact that his little brother was getting more action than him.</p><p>Nic ducked his head, smiling.</p><p>When they were done eating, Nic even cleaned up without being told and Techno felt proud. See, Type doubted his brother, but he was definitely growing up.</p><p>Techno went up to his room, feeling satisfied. This was going to work. Everything would be fine. Grabbing a textbook and his notes, he went back down to the living room and sprawled on the couch, determined to get some work done.</p><p>Nic clattered down the steps. “Bye, bro,” he called as he went out the door. “See you later.”</p><p>“Bye!” Techno went back to his notes, but a minute later the front door opened again. “Did you forget something?” he called without looking up. But Nic didn’t reply.</p><p>There were footsteps coming down the steps, so Techno looked up. It wasn’t Nic, but Kengkla, that strange look on his face again.</p><p>“Er…” Techno looked past him. “Were you going with Nic to the movie?”</p><p>“No.” Kengkla took a few more steps toward him.</p><p>“Oh. Um…” Techno clutched his textbook to his chest. “So…”</p><p>“I’m here to see you.” Kengkla was standing in front of him, towering over him.</p><p>“Me?” Techno squeaked.</p><p>“We have unfinished business.”</p><p>“No, I don’t think so.” Techno scooted to the side to try and get around Kla, but Kla followed him, stepping sideways and watching him intently.</p><p>“This would have been easier the other night, but I don’t think I can wait any longer.” Kengkla leaned forward, putting his hands on the back of the couch on either side of Techno’s head.</p><p>Techno gulped, ducking under Kengkla’s arm and grabbing his phone off the coffee table. He dashed up the steps faster than he’d ever gone, shoving his feet in shoes, and running out the door. As he ran, he frantically dialed Type.</p><p>“Hey, what’s up?” Type asked.</p><p>“Kengkla,” Techno said as he ran blindly down the street out of the neighborhood. “He’s…I don’t know…weird again.”</p><p>“Where are you?” Type sounded panicked.</p><p>“Um…” He looked around. “On Si Lom.”</p><p>“Okay. Keep going straight. Remember the café that had the ice cream that Can liked?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“It’s ahead of you. There’ll be lots of people. Wait for us.”</p><p>Techno gasped for breath. “’kay.”</p><p>“We’ll be there as fast as we can.”</p><p>He didn’t bother to answer, just focused on the busy streets he could see ahead. Right. The café. There it was.</p><p>Techno nearly collided with the fence post at the corner of the café’s outdoor seating, but he didn’t care that people were giving him strange looks. He hung onto that post, catching his breath, then whirled to look behind him.</p><p>For a moment it was all families and happy couples strolling through the humid night and then Kengkla was walking down the sidewalk toward him. Techno clung to the fence like a lifeline. Surely Kengkla wouldn’t do anything bad here. Right?</p><p>Kengkla smiled as he approached. “Techno, are you okay?”</p><p>Blinking furiously, Techno stared at him.</p><p>“Are you feeling alright?” He looked friendly and concerned. </p><p>Techno swallowed. “I’m fine.” His voice croaked a bit. “Just, uh, wanted some ice cream.” He waved vaguely at the café.</p><p>“What a good idea. We’ll get some ice cream and eat it on the way home.” </p><p>Shaking his head, Techno took a step back.</p><p>“I don’t understand,” Kengkla said, stepping forward, focused on him like a laser. “I’m not going to hurt you,” he said, smiling brightly as he got within touching distance. “Let me make you feel good.”</p><p>Techno stepped back and Kengkla stepped forward and they did this ridiculous dance until Techno bumped into someone behind him. Before he could apologize, strong arms that he would recognize anywhere wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him into a hug. Techno let out a breath it felt like he’d been holding for days and let himself sink back against Tharn.</p><p>Like it was a movie, Techno watched Type stalk past them, fist clenched. “He’s <em>ours</em>!” he snarled at Kengkla before punching him on the cheek so hard that Kengkla staggered back before falling. Type didn’t wait to see him fall, turning around immediately to hold Tharn and Techno.</p><p>Techno let himself relax between them, feeling safe. Around them he could hear voices, but Tharn and Type seemed to be handling whatever it was, so he just stayed in their arms until they led him away, back to their car.</p>
<hr/><p>Type got into the backseat with Techno, while Tharn drove, although Type could see him looking in the rearview mirror every chance he could. After a minute, Techno came out of his daze and looked at Type.</p><p>“Did he hurt you?” Type asked. He wanted to reach out, run his hands over Techno and make sure he was okay, but that was probably a bad thing to do right now.</p><p>Techno shook his head. “Just scared me.” He still looked a little shocky but he was more focused than before. “He…said something about unfinished business. And how it would have been easier the other night.”</p><p>From the front seat, Tharn cursed under his breath and Type could see his hands tighten on the steering wheel.</p><p>“I assume he meant when I was drunk.” Techno kept blinking rapidly and his hands squeezed his knees over and over.</p><p>Type couldn’t take it any longer and reached out, taking Techno’s hands in his. “Hey, you’re okay.”</p><p>“Thanks to you.” Techno shook his head. “Boy, I’m sure naïve to think my brother actually cared about me. Turns out he was handing me over to his friend.”</p><p>Type must have squeezed Techno’s hands harder than he intended, because Techno winced. “Nic…” Techno began. “He let Kla know I was going to be alone in the house. That’s why he wanted to know where I was all the time.” His voice choked up.</p><p>Type spent a pleasant few moments planning when he could punch Nic also. “I’m sorry,” he said when it didn’t look like Techno was going to go on. “That sucks.” He mentally facepalmed. Fuck, he wasn’t exactly good at this emotional stuff.</p><p>Before Type could say anything else, Tharn was parking at the apartment building and bundling Techno out. They all went up in the elevator in silence. </p><p>As soon as they’d entered the apartment, Tharn pulled Techno over to the couch and sat him down in the middle, leaving room for Type on the other side. Type followed Tharn’s lead and they both put their arms around Techno.</p><p>“You don’t ever have to go back there,” Tharn said, his voice firm and serious.</p><p>Techno shook his head slowly. “Where will I go?”</p><p>“You’ll stay here,” Type said instantly, without thinking.</p><p>Techno turned to stare at Type and Tharn closed his eyes and looked very much like he was praying. Possibly for something to smack the back of Type’s head. “I can’t stay here,” Techno said, sounding more like himself.</p><p>Type decided he’d already gotten this far, why not keep going? “Yes, you can.”</p><p>“Type—” Tharn began.</p><p>Techno glared at Type, waving wildly at Tharn behind him. “See, he knows I can’t stay here.”</p><p>“Wait!” Tharn squeezed Techno. “That’s not what I was going to say. I didn’t want him to pressure you just because we want you here.”</p><p>Techno froze, then slowly turned his head to look at Tharn. “What?”</p><p>Tharn rubbed his forehead. “We want you to stay,” he said quietly.</p><p>“Really,” Type added.</p><p>After a long moment looking back and forth between them, Techno finally managed one word. “Why?”</p><p>Type had no idea what to say. They hadn’t gotten as far as how to bring this up with Techno! This was supposed to be a slow process! He looked at Tharn, pleading with his eyes for his boyfriend to figure something out.</p><p>Tharn sighed. “Fuck it,” he said.</p><p>Techno was about to respond when Tharn gently held his face and turned him for a kiss. Type smiled as he watched Tharn coax Techno into the right position, nibbling at his lips in just the way that drove Type crazy. </p><p>When Tharn let go, Type tapped on Techno’s shoulder and, when he turned, leaned into his own kiss. Techno’s eyes were wide but when Type’s lips touched his, Techno’s eyes slid shut. Type dove right in. He probably only had one chance at this, so he was going to do it right. His tongue invaded Techno’s mouth and Type was proud to hear a small moan in the back of Techno’s throat.</p><p>When Type finally pulled back, he smirked as Techno swayed. “Does that answer your question?”</p><p>Techno blinked rapidly several times. “Is this a dream or am I dead?”</p><p>Type smacked the back of his head.</p><p>“Don’t hit him before he gets the chance to agree to be our boyfriend,” Tharn said reprovingly.</p><p>“Right!” Techno said, wagging a finger at Type.</p><p>“Does that mean I get to hit him <em>after</em> he agrees to be our boyfriend?”</p><p>“No, that’s—” Dropping the finger, Techno blinked some more. “Wait, what?” His head whipped back and forth between them like he was watching tennis.</p><p>Type grinned at Tharn and then at Techno.</p><p>“Oh, I get it!” Techno said, sitting up straight and trying to push them away. “And it’s not funny.”</p><p>“What?” Tharn put a hand on Techno’s shoulder. “It’s not intended to be funny.”</p><p>“Right.” For a moment, Techno just looked hurt. “Well, it wasn’t, so that’s a success then.” He clapped his hands and attempted at a smile that failed miserably.</p><p>“We’re not joking,” Type said, trying to get Techno to look at him. </p><p>“Uh-huh.” Techno gave up trying to push them away and instead crossed his arms and stared at the opposite wall.</p><p>“Um…we know…” Type tried to figure out how to say it.</p><p>“We know you like us,” Tharn said quietly, putting an arm around Techno’s stiff and annoyed shoulders. “You talked about it when you were drunk.”</p><p>Techno closed his eyes, his face reddening.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Type said. “It never, I mean, we never thought about it. But we’ve kind of gotten obsessed the past few days.”</p><p>Tharn leaned so he could put his chin on Techno’s head. “So hey, will you be our boyfriend? We really don’t want you to leave again.”</p><p>Type leaned against Techno’s other side. “Yeah, I’m tired of watching the door shut behind you.”</p><p>The silence lasted much longer than was comfortable, but Type held out, waiting for Techno’s response.</p><p>“This…isn’t a joke?”</p><p>“No,” Tharn said.</p><p>“It’s not some kind of prank?”</p><p>“Uh-uh,” Type said.</p><p>“You said…” Techno had to pause and clear his throat. “When you punched Kla, you said I was yours.”</p><p>Tharn chuckled softly. “He did.”</p><p>Type could feel his face heat up. “I was so mad that he <em>dared</em>.”</p><p>Another silence fell and they waited. Finally, Techno took a breath and let it out. “I, um, I liked when you said it. You really meant it?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Techno looked at Type, then turned to look at Tharn. “I…don’t know what to do.”</p><p>“Do you want to be ours?” Tharn asked.</p><p>Techno nodded very slowly.</p><p>“Then you are and we’ll figure the rest out later.” Tharn shrugged. “It doesn’t have to be more complicated than that.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Type squirmed. “Does this mean I get to kiss you again?”</p><p>“I guess so,” Techno said in a whisper.</p><p>“Oh good.” Grinning, Type leaned forward. </p><p>—end—</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>